helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 164
Characters *Asaro *Yun Guo *Zhou Heqi *An Hu *Yun Zhe Choices Rewards +5 Favor Asaro +5 Favor Yun Guo +5 Favor Zhou Heqi +5 Favor An Hu +5 Favor Yun Zhe Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, we will not go out today? Magda: Are you okay? Why are you in such a panic? Ba Qi: I heard the lake was haunted last night! What a terrible thing, Your Grace! Ba Qi can't sleep! Magda: Haunted?! Ba Qi: Your Grace, will I be taken away by the ghosts? No! I'm not delicious at all... Magda: Even if there are ghosts, they won't appear during the way. Don't be afraid. Why don't we find out who's playing tricks. Ba Qi: ...Don't do it, Your Grace... Magda: My butterfly pattern can't be embroidered today because you forgot the thread. Since rain has stopped, you can walk around with me. Ba Qi: Well, all right... Story Chat 2 Asaro: Alas... Magda: Greetings, Lord Asaro. Asaro: Good Morning, Consort Chu. Magda: (Huh? Is he different from usual?) What's on your mind, Lord Envoy? Asaro: Hm... I wonder if the ghosts in your country will appear in the daytime? Mandaria: ......What? Asaro: I can't sleep at night while thinking about ghosts in the palace. Yet I can't talk to others about it. Magda: Lord Asaro... Although ghosts and gods don't exist, everyone has something to fear. Don't worry. If there's anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask... Asaro: It's fine to tell you the truth... Then, I'll visit your palace this evening for a night of reassurance! Magda: ..................What? Asaro: You promised to help me. With you in my arms, I can rest easy. Magda: Ba Qi, let's go. Asaro: Ah, the plan to win some sympathy has failed. Story Chat 3 Magda: Ghosts? No, those are just pits and holes beside the lake. Ba Qi: Now there are rumors those holes suddenly appeared overnight, and that they would stretch out their hands from the holes in the night... Magda: ...But there's nothing in them? Ba Qi: It's said it only appears at night. Of course there's nothing now... Magda: Oh, there seems to be something moving in that hole...? Ba Qi: Ah... Help me! Magda: How...... How come there is such a thing! But... But we're in the palace somehow, we will be okay, are we...... Ba Qi: It's here, Your Grace! Magda: No! Don't come over here--- Frost: Meow. Magda: ...What? Yun Guo: Shuang! Shuang! Where are you? Maidservant B: Your Highness! Is that Lord Shuang in the arms of Consort Chu? Yun Guo: There you are. ...Wait a minute. Why is Shuang so muddy? Magda: Your Highness, I can explain... Yun Guo: No need. Shuang jumped into the hole over there? Magda: Yes. Yun Guo: You saved him? Magda: Uh, this... Yun Guo: I know everything. You saved Shuang from danger. I won't harm you. Hey, send all those silks to Consort Chu's Palace. Is that enough to make a new dress? Maidservant A: Your Highness, it's enough for five dresses. Magda: Your Highness, I can't accept such a generous gift without merit. Yun Guo: I say you can, so just accept them! What? You look down on my silk? Magda: No, I don't. Yun Guo: Good. Then that's it. Magda: (Fortunately, Lord Shuang can't talk...) Frost: Meow...... Story Chat 4 Ba Qi: Your Grace, isn't that Lord Zhou Heqi? Zhou Heqi: Greetings, Your Grace. Magda: Greetings, My Lord. What are you doing here? Zhou Heqi: There are rumors of ghosts near the lake here recently. Magda: I've heard about it too. So, you're here to investigate? Zhou Heqi: No, I'm looking for ghosts. Magda: What? Zhou Heqi: Most information related to ghosts is false. But if people can become ghosts after death, how can I not see it with my own eyes? Magda: Well, you have a point, but... Ba Qi: You're so silly. It's still daytime. How can ghosts be seen? Magda: Is there anything else? Zhou Heqi: This... does make sense. Thank you for reminding me. Then I'll return when it's night. Goodbye, Your Grace. Magda: Ah... Well, if you're happy... Story Chat 5 Ah Hu: Consort Chu! Are you all right? Magda: Lord An Hu? Of course I am. An Hu: I just changed shifts and saw you here. I thought that... Magda: You don't believe these ghost rumors, do you? An Hu: The belief of ghosts and gods isn't credible, but it's not an accident holes suddenly appeared on the lakeside. Magda: That's true. An Hu: So you must also be careful not to be too close to them during this time. Magda: You should also be cautious. Don't get too tired. An Hu: Yes, Your Grace! Whether it's a ghost or a person, I'll investigate to reassure you as soon as possible. Magda: (...Look at his speed. Even ghosts will be scared away by him.) Story Chat 6 Magda: ...... Yun Zhe: ...... Magda: Your Majesty... You've been standing here for a long time. Is there something wrong? Yun Zhe: What an eyesore... Magda: ...It's my fault. I'll leave now... Yun Zhe: Not you. I'm talking about the holes. They look so annoying. They're not haunted. Some people must doing these stupid things in secret. Get someone to fill up the ground and start an investigation. ...I'm going to make him regret doing this. : Yun Zhe Favor < 5 : Magda: (The Emperor's eyes were terrifying for a moment. I better not talk too much.) Yun Zhe Favor ≥ 5 ? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript